The Dream
by Terranima
Summary: ONE-SHOT Set right after New Moon. During the night Edward shares an amazing experience with Bella that he will never forever be greatful for. FIRST TWILIGHT FANFIC ExB


I watched her sleep, she was very peaceful tonight. She did not speak like she used to, no she was silent, yet the smile that played on her lips reassured me that she was having a peaceful dream.

Since I had come back she had been sleeping better, but her dreams some times were violent and tortured her, waking up holding me, staring into my eyes making sure I was still there. It pained me so to believe that she did not yet trust me, and she still feared I would leave her once more.

When would she realize that my being could not survive without her touch, her soft voice and the feel of her lips on mine. Yes, that feeling was one my body could not live without.

I glanced at the clock, 2:00 am, I would soon have to leave to change my clothes and make myself look descent for another day at school. I slowly got up off her bed and approached the window.

_"Edward..."_ I turned quickly towards her bed, she was looking right at me with eyes full of pain, yet she was not awake, like she was still dreaming.

"Bella," I replied returning to her side "I'm just going to be gone for a second. I swear I'll be right back." I smiled at her.

She shook her head no.

"_Stay Edward."_ She whispered "_Stay and sleep." _

Sigh, she was not going to let me leave was she. I crawled back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her bare shoulders making sure she would not freeze against my body. I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"No Bella you sleep. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I stated in her ear.

Again she shook her head no.

_"Edward, you too need slee__p, you're so tired__. Close your eyes with me, we'll dream together" _her words were very sure, yet very tired. What was going on in that head of hers?

"_Close your eyes Edward, dream with me..."_ her voice was so appealing, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I laughed in my actions 'Edward you can't sleep, remember? You're a vampire.' I told myself.

Yet, as I watched her eyes close again, my eyelids shut tight.

There in front of me was Bella smiling at me. She stood in our meadow looking like an angel. Her hand reached up and touched my cheek, her warmth spread through my body. This feeling was so real, this couldn't be a dream could it?

"_I'm not alone anymore"_ Bella spoke, her voice barely above a whisper "_Come Edward." _She pulled me through the forest waking in every direction. I was still shocked. Was I really asleep, was I really dreaming? Could this world, this forest be a dream that Bella and me were now sharing?

"_Right here." _she stated, I stared back confused "_This is where the screaming should start, but it won't__. N__ot tonight, because you, Edward, are with __me__ and you always will be"_ She smiled and began to disappear.

I went to grab for her, but she was gone, and now I was alone in this place.

"Yes Bella, you are no longer alone." I whispered and took a look around. I wanted to memorize this place, the place that scared my Bella so. It was the forest right outside my house. I could see it in clearly. No wonder it scared her so much, she was scared of that empty house, well it was not so empty any more.

Now I could fell myself waking up. This world was blurring at the edges.

"Edward, Edward" Bella voice was calling me back, and I could feel Bella poking me, and I opened my eyes. She looked very surprised, and I felt very refreshed.

"Edward, were you asleep?" she asked now fully awake

"I..." but I stopped, Charlie was coming to check on Bella, he heard voices, and now he was coming to make sure she hadn't snuck me in during the night.

I placed a finger to my lips and went out the window. I could hear Bella wishing her father a good morning, but all I could think of was that dream. Yes, I Edward Cullen, a vampire had dreamed, and i had discovered what Bella had been afraid of for so long. Our old empty house. Now that fear was gone, our home was filled and I was at her side, never planning to leave it.

I rushed home, a great smile played on my lips. Alice looked at me;

"Enjoy your sleep?"she mused, joyfully.

"Yes, I think I did."

* * *

Yes, well that was a spur of the moment write up. Weird I know... but please review withyour opinions. PLEASE...

Thanks

Terranima


End file.
